Xmen 5: Rise of the sisterhood
by Beautiful Storm Munroe
Summary: It's been a few days since Shadow King's attack on the team's leader, Storm. Everything seems peaceful and quiet, until the third body of a dead drug dealer appears, who doesn't seem to have any injuries. Is it foul play? Or is there something from their.
1. Prologue

"No!" the man cried out in terror. "No, please! Have mercy, have mercy..."

Chimera rolled her eyes. She didn't care about him. He was a drug dealer; someone who dealt drugs to kids that made them get high and make them do crazy, stupid stunts. And all the while, he makes his money and keeps repeating the process.

Well, not anymore. With a snap of her fingers, she called her dragons forward and had them psionically cut off the blood flow to his brain. Then, he was dead. "This is what happens to people like you," she muttered, after her dragons were gone.

"Those dragons must be very useful, Chimera," a female called from behind her. Chimera spun around to see a woman wearing nothing but leather. Even her face was covered in leather. Despite that though, Chimera could see she had shoulder length red hair.

"How do you know my name?" Chimera demanded.

"That's not important," the other woman said. "Right now I want to offer you a propaosal."

Chimera knew what that meant. She wasn't stupid. Especially with someone her dressed like her. "Is this one of those 'you'll accept or I'll drop the curtain' or 'sleep forever' proposals?"

"Pretty much."

"Then I'm in. I was only doing this because I was bored anyway."


	2. Chapter 1

Marie- Rogue- and one of her best friends, Ashley- Crystal Hawk, or just plain Hawk- were the only two students at the table eating breakfast. They were talking about new Danger Room tactics, when Ororo Munroe- Storm- the headmistress, and leader of the X-men squad, come in. "Morning girls."

"Mornin' Storm," both girls said with Mississippi and Floridian accents. That was when Logan- Wolverine- came in.

"Hey kids."

"Hi, Logan."

Then Logan turned to Storm. "Mornin', 'Ro."

Storm gave him a shy smile, and blushed a little."Morning, Logan."

Rogue and Hawk looked at each other. _"Logan and Storm, sittin' in a tree," _Hawk began to mouth.

Rogue rolled her eyes. _You're such a child, _she thought.

Hawk smiled mischievously. _Can't help it, _she replied telepathically. Rogue glared at her, Hawk was a telepath- among other things- and she knew better than to enter people's minds without their permission. Storm looked at them suspiciously, but then continued her conversation with Logan.

_"Storm and Logan sittin' in a tree,"_ Hawk began again. Rogue elbowed her, and they both started giggling.

_"Stop it," _Rogue mouthed. But it was clear that she couldn't- until they both caught a bad case of the giggles. Logan looked at them, and they started giggling even harder.

"What's so funny?" he demanded.

"Nothing," they both replied innocently, trying to keep their faces composed, and failing miserably. Logan glared at them, and Rogue knew he didn't believe them.

Suddenly, the theme music for breaking news coverage came on the television. "This is the third body of a drug dealer this week," the reporter said. "Behind me is the crack house where the body was found. There appears to be no signs of foul play, and authorities doubt suicide. However, there was nothing physically visible to be seen about the death- which leaves authorities perplexed..."

Rogue turned her head toward Logan. "Sabretooth?"

"Ssshhhh!" Both Storm and Hawk said.

"This perplexity leads authorities to think that it might be-"

Hawk telekinetically shut off the television before they could say "mutants". Then, she turned to the adults. "Should we get involved?"

Storm sighed. "We'll monitor the news activity for anything suspicious; otherwise, we'll stick to business as usual."

Hawk looked slightly annoyed, but there was also a hint of understanding in her eyes. Rogue also understood Storm hesitancy. It had only been a few days since Storm's arch-nemesis, Amahl Farouk- who called himself the "Shadow King"- attacked Storm, nearly killed her, and she was still coping with the trauma.

Katherine Ann "Kitty Pryde- Shadowcat- walked into the kitchen just then, and saw the looks on everyone's faces. "What's wrong?"

Hawk looked away, and Rogue guessed that she would probably tell her later. "Alright, everyone to the Danger Room," Storm ordered.

XXXXX

Hawk and Rogue ducked behind a piece of debris. It was Storm, Iceman- Robert Louise "Bobby" Drake- Rogue, Angel- Warren Worthington III- and Hawk against Logan, Colossus- Piotr (Peter) Nikolievitch Rasputin- Shadowcat, Cannonball- Samuel "Sam" Guthrie- Mirage- Danielle Moonstar- Sage, and Gambit- Remy LeBeau. The trick was to get your full team to the bunker before the other. That made it easier for Storm's team, since it was five to seven.

Hawk was paired with Rogue, since she could shape-shift and cancel out Rogue's power if need be. However, Hawk was a spare on Storm's team. Meaning that, if needed, Rogue would be with her other partner, Iceman, if Hawk should be called away to help Angel, Storm, or both.

Hawk put up a telekinetic shield while she looked for Storm. Since both Angel and Storm could fly, they weren't hard to find. _Storm, _Hawk called. _Down here._

"Bobby!" Rogue called, waving him over. Bobby dove for them, Hawk taking down her shield for all of a second before putting it back up. Storm and Angel swooped down and Hawk had to take down her shield again before putting it back up again. "How far is it?" Hawk asked.

"About seventy-five meters," Storm replied. The ground shook as a missile struck, and Hawk's shield started to falter. "Iceman, Rogue," Storm ordered, " stay here until I give the signal to move. Angel, Hawk, you're with me in the air. We'll cover them as they head toward the bunker."

"Sweet, aerial cover," Hawk said.

"Ready...Go!"

The fliers shot up into the air; Storm shunted three missiles with her control over the winds Storm flew ahead of Angel, while he covered her flank, and Hawk flew a little farther back to cover their tails. Hawk looked down at her watch. Two minutes. _Great._

Hawk twisted in the air and out up a shield that went from the sky to the ground; covering her on three sides and protecting Iceman and Rogue. The fliers swooped down to the ground, just as their grounded partners reached the bunker with them, and the area went from a completely obliviated town, to the Danger Room.

XXXXX

"Pay up, _loser," _Storm said teasingly to Logan as the pizzas arrived.

"I still think you guys cheated," Logan growled as he closed the door behind the pizza guy after paying. Storm was holding the pizzas.

"And exactly _how _did we cheat?" Storm asked, heading toward the dining area.

"You guys flew."

"We had two people _grounded, _Logan."

"Do I smell pizza?" Hawk called from the common room next door.

"Yes, Hawk," Storm replied. "You better come and get it before the other kids do."

"Logan giving you a hard time again?" Hawk asked, coming in, before directing her attention to her favorite love on earth. "_Please_ tell me you've got pepperoni."

"Lucky for you it's the top box," Storm replied. "And Logan's calling me a cheater."

Hawk snorted. "Aw, he's just bein' a sore loser."

Logan glared at her.

"Aw, come off it, Logan. You're just jealous because we were faster than you, and the fact that we won fair 'n' square."

No sooner had Hawk grabbed her first couple of slices, and a , then Rogue showed up, followed by Kitty, then Alison Blaire- Dazzler- followed by pretty much the rest of the school."

"Thanks, Logan," the girls said, giggling.

Logan scowled at Storm. "Don't look at me. Hawk must've been eavesdropping."

XXXXX

After everyone dug in to the pizzas, and talked until about ten, they all went to bed. Rogue woke up when her roommate, Hawk- who had just moved in with her- turned on her side lamp."Hawk?" Rogue asked. Hawk didn't answer. "Hawk, what is it?"

"Someone's mind is restless," she replied. They both knew that Hawk couldn't sleep someone's mind was restless. She would usually be shot into someone's nightmare, and have to wake up herself to get out of it. They both knew it wasn't Storm, because the weather was calm. That left only one likely suspect. Then, they heard his cries. They both rushed out of the room and went a few doors down the hall. The cries were coming from right behind his door. It was definitely him. Hawk stepped forward to open the door, but Rogue stopped her.

"What d'ya think you're doin'?"

"Uh... waking him up."

"Hawk, that's _not _a good idea."

"Rogue, you _know_ I can't sleep when someone's mind is restless."

"Hawk, I've woken him up before. I nearly _died."_

"Yet, you survived."

_Smart one, _Rogue thought. "That's only because I absorbed his healing factor."

"I have a healing factor too."

"Which we _both _know you can't use unless _think _about it. You can't _think_ about it with a set of claws in your heart. You're pretty much dead when that happens."

"That's where you're wrong. It all depends on what's goin' on." Hawk tried again to open the door, but, _again,_ Rogue stopped her.

"Hawk, don't."

"Rogue, if you're so worried, go get Storm." With that, Hawk successfully opened the door.

_You're gonna get yourself in big trouble, girl._

XXXXX

Hawk walked over to Logan's shoulder, who was twitching and moaning about something in his sleep, and began to shake it. "Logan..._Logan..._Logan! Logan, wake up! Wake up!"

XXXXX

"Storm!" someone called quietly. Storm stirred a little, but didn't wake up. "Storm!"

When she heard her name called the second time, Storm knew she wasn't dreaming. She slowly opened her eyes to see Rogue in her room. "Rogue?" Storm asked groggily. "What is it?"

"It's Hawk. I tried to tell her... but she just wouldn't listen."

"Slow down, Rogue," Storm said, holding up her hand to indicate that she should calm down. "Now what's going on? Where is she?"

"In Logan's room."

It didn't take much thought to realize why she was in there. Storm closed her eyes and leaned back against her bed for a moment. "Oh, no."

"I tried to warn her, but she just wouldn't listen."

"It's alright, Rogue. It's not your fault. Since when does that child heed warnings?"

"Almost never."

"Exactly."

XXXXX

"Logan, _come on," _Hawk hissed, "wake up. Come _on, _wake-" Hawk gasped in surprise, then yelped in pain as Logan shot up and stabbed her. She suddenly couldn't breathe, and was gasping for air. Logan had a petrified look on his face.

Hawk quickly found out what the damage was, and urged the wounds to heal. Then, she telekinetically sheathed Logan's claws, and blackness engulfed her.

XXXXX

Storm and Rogue had just come out of Storm's room, when they hears Hawk's yelp. She and Rogue raced to Logan's room, to see Hawk with Logan's claws protruding out of her back. Exactly like Rogue's incident.

Hawk clenched her fist, and Logan's claws retracted instantly. She managed to keep standing for a couple more seconds, then passed out onto the floor, breathing heavily. By then, other students had come out of their rooms to see what all the commotion was about.

Storm rushed forward to Hawk, then looked up at Logan, who nodded in understanding like they were both telepaths- very similar to what happened at Alcatraz, Storm thought. "Back to bed," Logan said. They all knew better than to argue with Wolverine, and did as they were told. Hawk was probably the only one brave enough- quite possibly the only one period- who'd him; but that obviously wasn't going to happen since she was passed out.

As soon as her breathing became normal again, Logan carried her back to her room. Storm and Logan exchanged a few small words before saying good night. Logan went back to his bed, while Storm stayed beside Hawk, talking with Rogue, until she woke up. Rogue ducked out then, so that they could talk privately.

XXXXX

Hawk could tell that Storm was _not _happy with her. "That was a very stupid thing you did back there."

"Ya think?" Hawk replied, groaning a little as she sat up.

Storm was not in the mood for her smart comments. "Just tell me one thing, Hawk. What on earth _were_ you _thinking?"_

"I could wake Logan up and get some sleep afterward. He was keepin' me up. In fact he _woke _me up."

"Hawk, you could've just gotten me, and I would've woken him up."

"And end up like me? Uh, this may come as a shock to you, Storm, but you _don't have _a healing factor."

Storm glowered at her. I have _other _ways, Hawk. Like _shocking _him for example."

"Oh. Why didn't I think of that?"

"Because you _weren't _thinking."

Now, Hawk scowled. "You don't have to remind me."


	3. Chapter 2

Neena Thurman- Domino- walked through the graveyard that was owned by an old friend. Suddenly, she stopped and ducked behind one of the tombstones. There were four- no, five- women there. "Ow!" One of them cried. "I broke a nail."

Domino looked over the tombstone, and saw that the women were stealing a coffin. _Thieves! _Domino stood up and lunged at them. "Chimera, look out!" One of them cried. Domino kicked a blond women in the ribs; then, ducked and kicked an Asian woman with long metallic nails- reminding her of her friend; grabbing her knife, she lunged again at the blond, as ectoplasmic dragons came out her, weaving perfectly out of their way, and stabbing the blond a couple of times. The woman with six arms tried to attack her; but, again, Domino weaved, dodged, and ducked out of her way.

"Let's get out of here," the six armed woman said, and teleported them out of the graveyard. Domino took out her cell phone, and looked at the gravestone as she dialed.. "Hello?" a gruff male voice said on the other line.

"Who was Kwannon?" Domino asked...

XXXXX

Elisabeth Braddock walked through the mall , window shopping. Suddenly, a hand grabbed her from behind, and dragged her into a corridor that led to the restrooms. that led to the restrooms. Before she could fight back, she was somehow knocked out cold.

XXXXX

Alison Blair- Dazzler- and Hawk were talking about the upcoming Karaoke Night- something the two girls had come up with, and talked with Professor Charles Xavier- Professor- who had agreed that it would help the students and faculty relax more often- when the breaking news theme came on. "Here in Japan, there was a grave robbery. Authorities have confirmed that there were two parties, and that at least one person was injured..."

Hawk got off the couch and went to the door. "Storm! You might want to come see this!"

Storm was there a moment later. "While we know there were two parties," the reporter continued, "it is unclear if there were any deaths, or how there are only one set of footprints walking _away _from the scene..."

Hawk turned to Storm. "_Now, _can we get involved?"

Storm sighed and nodded. "The Professor has been sensing high levels of mutant activities in all of the crime scenes."

"Hey, Storm," Logan called, coming in to the room. "We need to get the team together and head out for Japan."

"That's what we were just talking about," Hawk said.

"Hawk, get the others while I go prep the jet."

Hawk nodded and darted off to get the others.

XXXXX

The X-men walked through the graveyard, that sent chills up pretty much everyone's spines. "What are we here for?" Hawk asked.

"I have a contact here," Logan replied. "I actually own this graveyard."

"_You _own a graveyard?" Storm asked.

"Okay, now that's just creepy and weird," Hawk said.

"Hawk," Storm said sharply.

"What? It's true. I mean, who would _want _to own a graveyard?"

Storm gave her a dark look that told her she should either be quiet or else she's going home.

"Who's there?" A female called through the mist.

"Easy, Domino," Logan replied. "It's just me and the X-men."

A tall woman who was as white as paper came out. She had short black hair, and a black patch over her left eye. "Hello, Wolverine," the woman called Domino said. "Are you going to introduce me to your friends?"

"Storm, Hawk, Shadowcat, Colossus, Iceman, Angel, Rogue," Logan said, "This is Neena Thurman, aka, Domino. Domino, this is Ororo Munroe..." Logan said Storm's name a little awkwardly, since he was used to calling her 'Ro; then continued to pointing to the rest of the group. "... aka Storm; Ashley, aka Hawk; Kitty Pryde, aka Shadowcat; Peter Rasputin, aka Colossus; Bobby Drake, aka Iceman; Warren Worthington III, aka Angel, and Marie, aka Rogue."

They all greeted Domino warmly, then got to business. "I was putting some flowers on one of the gravestones when I heard something going on up ahead. I hid behind the stones and saw five women there. I engaged them and injured one of them. Then, they just disappeared."

"Like they would teleporting?" Storm asked.

Domino shrugged. "I don't know, maybe."

"Sounds alot like Nightcrawler," Hawk whispered to Storm.

"Did they leave any sort of trace behind?" Logan asked.

Again, Domino shrugged. "I don't know. I was about to do a helicopter kick when they did it."

"Alright, thanks, Domino."

"Anytime, Wolverine. If you ever need my assistance, you know where to find me."

As they parted their separate ways, Storm started to talk to Wolverine. "So, there's no way to tell where they went?"

"I guess not," Logan replied.

"If you guys ask me," Hawk said. "I think the Brotherhood has something to do with this."

"Hawk, none of those members can teleport," Storm pointed out.

"So? They could've recruited."

Storm rolled her eyes. When they reached the jet, there was a message from the Professor.

XXXXX

"There was a distress call from a mutant right about here," Charles said, pointing to the mall area on the global map in Cerebro. Storm, Kitty, and Hawk were in there with him. "I need you three to go to the mall and pretend to shop around until you find something, or if you're sure you can't find anything."

The X-men nodded, and headed for the car in casual clothes.

XXXXX

"Sweet, Starbucks," Kitty said.

"Awesome," Hawk said. "I'm _dying _for a Strawberry frap."

"I'll go for the double-chocolate chip frappuccino."

"Oh, that one's heaven."

"Do you want one, Storm," Kitty asked, turning to her.

"If you do, I recommend the strawberry frap," Hawk added.

Storm smiled at the girls enthusiasm. "You two go on in, and I'll wait out here."

"Last one in's a rotten egg!"

"Hey, no fair! You started first!"

After the girls got their fraps, Hawk went off to the Book store to see if she find a few books she wanted. She met up with them during lunch at the Steak 'n Shake. "Alright," she said, after eating her cheesy burger, and receiving her milkshake. "I'm off to the music store. I want to see if the have any CD's I want."

"Remember your assignment, Hawk."

"I know, Storm," Hawk replied.

It was about one o'clock when things started to heat up. They had left the diner not long after Hawk did, and did a little shopping. At three o'clock, they were heading to the Music Store where Hawk was- she had been surveying around the other stores about every ten to fifteen minutes, and then went back to the Music store- looking at the CD's. The Music Store was across the parking lot to get to it quicker.

Suddenly, they were attacked from behind. Storm sensed it coming and twisted a right hook at them. There was a cry of surprise and then Kitty went into combat mode. Storm crated a mist to engulf them, and grabbed she leapt into the air and landed a few yards from the mist. "Kitty, go."

"Go. Go get Hawk, and get out of here. I'll hold them off."

"You know Wolverine's gonna kill us, right?"

The fog Storm created started to lift. "Kitty, go. Go!"

Kitty raced away, phasing through some walls to gain some distance.

XXXXX

_"Feel the moment slip into the past_  
_Like sand through an hourglass_  
_In the madness, I guess, I just forget_  
_To do all the things I said_

_Time passes by,  
never thought I'd wind up__  
one step behind,  
now I've made my mind up"_

"Hawk!"

Hawk turned from the Skillet 'Awake' deluxe edition while listening to 'One day too late' on one of their machines. "Kitty, what is it?"

Kitty was out of breath when she reached Hawk, and the look on her face was urgent. "Storm's in... big trouble..." she said in between breaths. "...she said...to-to find you, and... and get out of here."

Hawk sighed. The CD was going to be too much for her anyway. When the reached the doors, Hawk's head exploded in pain, and she gasped. "Hawk, are you okay?" Kitty asked.

XXXXX

Storm was in the middle of a snap-kick, when a psi-bolt came down on her. Immense pain pulsed through her head, then darkness.

XXXXX

The pain slowly ebbed away, and Hawk was able to get off the wall she was leaning on. "Yeah, I'm fine Kitty. Stupid psi-link again."

"Was it Storm?"

"Yeah..." Hawk said slowly. "It was."

"The two looked at each other, then raced out the doors. When they walked out into the parking lot, it was almost completely empty; Storm was nowhere in sight. "Shoot, we're screwed," Kitty grumbled.

Hawk had other things on her mind. "You don't by any chance have your license, do you?"

XXXXX

"Alright, girls," the Red Queen said, after healing Chimera's wounds. "It's time to perform the ritual."

"Exactly what do you plan on 'filling' this dead girl with?" Chimera asked.

"But what else?" Red Queen replied. "A live one. Deathstrike, fetch the prisoner."

XXXXX

Emma Frost was walking along the halls looking at some papers she need to sign. Suddenly, she collapsed and started to seize.

Back in the stables, Hawk was just about to dismount, Midnight Storm- after getting back from a ride she took when she got yelled at from Wolverine with Kitty- when a wave of pain shot through her head, and she toppled off.

The Stepford Cuckoo's were in their rooms talking, when the wave hit, and all three went into their diamond forms to cut off the telepathy.

Professor X was at Cerebro, and collapsed to the floor...

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I don't know what really happened exactly, I'm just guessing based off of the X-men wiki. If anyone has the comic that I'm talking about here, PLEASE help me out.**


	4. Chapter 3

Storm heard the screams of a girl from the other room. She was hanging from her wrists, arms spread out- although, her feet were able to touch the ground; instead of her casual clothes, she was in her uniform- which she and the girls had worn under their clothes- which looked like Wolverine gotten a hold of since there was a slash mark on her mid-section.

The door opened, and Storm looked up to see a woman dressed up in all leather. As she stepped closer, Storm could see that she had emerald-green eyes, and red hair peeking out from the leather face-mask. "Welcome to the Sisterhood, Ororo Munroe," she said. "I'm sorry we had to meet under these circumstances."

"What were you doing in there?" Storm asked, not really interested in having a polite conversation.

"We're doin resurrections. What you heard was the first successful one."

"What do you want with me?"

"We're looking for another corpse," the other said. "And we _know _you know where she's buried. She looks... oh, say... like this..." The woman removed her face mask and Storm found herself staring into the face of Jean Grey.

"Jean?" Storm breathed. "It can't be. You're dead."

The woman laughed. "Of course she's dead. I'm her clone, Madelyn Pryor- the _Red Queen."_

Storm tried to shoot the woman with a lightning bolt, but realized she couldn't. "My powers..."

Again, the Red Queen laughed. "Did I forget to mention that we put power inhibitors in you? No matter what you do, you won't be able to access the weather.

"Now, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way. I'm going to do a mind probe on you, and you're going to tell me about the X-men, and where Jean Grey is buried."

"Ne-" Storm was cut off by her own scream of pain as the Red Queen placed her hand on top of Storm's head.

XXXXX

"Hawk," Rogue said when she saw her friend on the stall floor. She'd heard Storm's frantic whinnies and came in here to see what was going on. Seeing Hawk on the floor, Rogue knew that something was wrong. "Hawk, what happened?"

Hawk groaned as she came to. "Rogue?"

"What happened?"

"I-I don't know. I was dismounting when a wave of pain hit me, and I blacked out. Must've fallen also, considering I'm on the floor."

"This is weird," Rogue said, counting off her fingers. "First, Ms. Frost is having seizures in the hall-"

"Wait, is having, seizures?"

Rogue nodded. "She and the others have stopped, but she's the only one who hasn't woken up yet- and we don't know when she's going to. Then the Cuckoo's go into their diamond form, but also have seizures; the Professor collapses in Cerebro, and is seen having a seizure; and now you blacked out, falling off of Midnight. I'm betting you also had a seizure."

Hawk shrugged.

_X-men; Cuckoos, , please meet me in the briefing room._

Hawk and Rogue looked at each other. "Guess that means Ms. Frost and Professor are up," Hawk said.

XXXXX

Hawk and Rogue were the last- or almost the last- ones in the debriefing room. Logan followed in after them. In the room was Kurt Wagner- Nightcrawler- Henry "Hank" McCoy- Beast- Shadowcat, Colossus, Angel, Iceman, the Stepford Cuckoos- Phoebe, Irma "Mindee", and Celeste Cuckoo- Emma Frost, and, surprisingly, Dazzler. Rogue went to sit with her boyfriend, while Dazzler motioned for Hawk to sit with her. "So what's goin' on?" Hawk asked.

"We're just about to start."

The Cuckoos were the ones to begin. "We know for a fact," Phoebe began, "that this was a major psychic event."

"We also know," Irma continued.

"That we were all completely cut off from it," Celeste finished, looking to their headmaster, Emma Frost, for her approval. She nodded her head.

_Triplets, _Hawk thought. As of recently, she and Celeste became mutual friends; but the other two, Phoebe and Mindee, were still Hawk's arch enemies in the school. The Cuckoos- with the exception of Celeste- like to pick on Hawk because of the way she became a loner.

However, when it came to things like this, the Cuckoos acted as if they agreed on everyhting.

"So... how are we going to work this?" Logan asked.

"There are going to be two teams," Professor X said. "Logan, you, Colossus and I will go in first. The fewer we have the better. Nightcrawler, you'll lead the second group consisting of Dazzler, Hawk, Kitty, Rogue and Iceman. The-"

Hawk suddenly cried out in pain and fell off her chair to sink to her knees. The pain was worse than any migraine she'd ever had before. It was like someone taking a sledgehammer to her head and beating it to a pulp. She was vaguely aware of Logan, Dazzler, Kitty, and Rogue rushing to her side to see if she was okay. She tried to summon up enough strength to concentrate on getting her shields up, but the pain was beating too hard on her. Then, she felt someone putting up their own shield around her, to protect her from the pain. When she was finally able to get her shields up, the other one faded away. "Thanks, Professor."

"Trying to be the center of attention, bird-brain?" Phoebe asked mockingly. "Or were you just trying to gain sympathy for _losing _your favorite teacher?"

Irma snickered. That got them a warning glare from the Professor. "The day Hawk fakes that kind of headache, is the day Rogue will no longer be able to absorb someones powers."

"But why else would she do that?" Irma asked.

"Ever hear of a _psychic-link?" _Hawk asked tartly.

"Anyway," Charles said. "Logan, you and I will lead the first group. Nightcrawler, you lead the second group with Haw- that is if she's still up to it.

Hawk crossed her arms. "I'll be fine as long as I take some Excedrine and keep my blocks up."

XXX

It was a blessing when the Red Queen stopped her probe. "Red Queen," one of the members called.

"What is it, Mastermind," Red queen demanded. "I'm in the middle of an... _examination."_

_Torture, you mean, _Storm thought. She was rewarded with- what felt like- a boulder load of psychic pressure.

"She's awake," Mastermind replied.

"Good."

XXXXX

"What happened," Kwannon asked, as she got up, looking around. "Where am I?"

"You're in your new home," Red Queen said. "Welcome to the sisterhood..."

XXXXX

"So, Storm's in that building?" Logan asked.

"Near as I can tell," Hawk replied. "What about you Professor?"

The Professor nodded.

"Think it's safe for me to make a telepathic connection?"

"For now," Professor X replied hesitantly. "But be gentle."

"Aren't I always?"

XXXXX

_Storm... Storm... _a soft voice whispered inside her head. Storm opened her eyes slowly, and realized the voice was inside her head. And female. "Hawk," she said softly.

_Storm, are you okay?_

_Not..._ Storm grimaced a little. The Red Queen's "examination" was taking a toll on her. _...Really._

_Okay, well, we're outside. We're comin' in soon- well, at least some of us._

XXXXX

Hawk broke her connection. Storm was extremely weak, and in immense pain. Professor X, Wolverine, and Colossus were already inside by now. Nightcrawler's group was supposed to wait outside until Professor X gave the signal. Hawk took out her iPod and gave it to Dazzler. Dazzler's abilities were sound and light conversions, that usually "dazzle" people- hence her code name. However, she needed sound stored into her body- which "absorbs" both light and sound- using preferrably music, since it was easier.

They all waited in tense silence- except for Hawk and Dazzler, who were listening to "Hero".


	5. Chapter 4

"We have captured the X-men," someone said over an intercom.

"Good," Red Queen said. "Put them in the room next door. I'm amazed at my agent's ability to capture the X-men. However, I'll send out a guard, just in case. If your friends are planning any nasty surprises, Storm, they will find the Sisterhood ready for them.

"In the meantime, we'll continue with your examination. You know, Ororo, you really shouldn't fight my psychic probes. The harder you resist, the more this will hurt.

"I don't want to hurt you, my dear; I want us to be..." she placed her hand on Storm's head. "...friends."

Storm cried out in agony. _Just like you were with my clone, _Red Queen thought.

XXXXX

In the next room over, Logan could hear Storm's cries. He tried to slice through his restraints, but they seemed resistant to adamantium. All he could do was listen to Storm's screams and cries.

XXXXX

Hawk winced as Storm's pain came rushing at her. She quickly put up her blocks before the pain got any worse.

"Storm?" Dazzler asked.

Hawk nodded. "We've got to get in there _soon."_

"Why?"

"Storm's still not over the Shadow King attack."

"Ooh, I heard about that."

"Yeah, well, if they keep doin' what they're doin' to her, she's gonna die- or at least become a brainless vegetable."

XXXXX

Shadowcat slipped down first. She quickly found the room where Wolverine, Colossus, and Professor X were being held, and released Wolverine first. Then looked around for Storm. "Where's Storm?"

"In one of the rooms farther down," Wolverine growled angrily, and Kitty knew it wasn't directed at her.

Nightcrawler, Rogue, Iceman, Hawk, and Dazzler appeared just then. They hadn't even settled down for a second before guards came out at them. "'K, Dazzler, you're on," Hawk said.

"Y'all might want to cover your eyes."

Hawk crept out and headed to the room next door.

XXXXX

"The X-men's 'Trojan Horse' gambit paid off, but they have awhile before they reach this lab," Red Queen said. "And when they do, all they'll find is a mindless thing that's human only in form."

"Is that so?" someone called from behind her. Red Queen turned to see a teenager standing behind her.

"And just who might you be?"

"Name's Crystal Hawk," Hawk replied in the same manner. "And you?"

"The Red Queen."

Hawk looked up in the rafters, and saw goblins. _Hundreds _of them. "_Red _Queen? More like _Goblin _Queen if you ask me." That was when the Goblin Queen attacked her telepathically.

XXXXX

Hawk defended herself with her own psychic abilities. At first, they were pretty much evenly matched. Then, Hawk pushed it farther by planting doubts and dark possibilities in Goblin Queen's head, and the Goblin Queen retaliated by creating a huge psi-bolt that struck Hawk's shield she created, then passed out, as Wolverine came in. "Storm!"

Unsheathing his claws, Wolverine cut Storm down. "Okay, let's get outta here," Hawk said. Just when they were about to get out of the room, Hawk stopped abruptly at the door. "Uh-oh," she said, looking around distantly, as if she saw something that wasn't there. "Too late." She sensed the explosion, a millisecond before it happened. "Down!"

The roof started to come down on them, and Hawk only had that split second to put a shield up around her. Wolverine used his own body to shield Storm's.

XXXXX

A girl with purple hair attacked Dazzler. She kicked Dazzler in the gut, then sent her flying to the opposite wall. A purple katana suddenly appeared in her hand. _Oh no you don't, _Dazzler thought, releasing all of her stored sound energy and created a laser beam out of it. The laser beam struck the other girl's face, practically melting half of it. Then, the girl strikes her katana to her own head, and dies.


	6. Chapter 5

_Hey, guys, _Hawk called to everyone else. _You've got to get out of here... **NOW!** _Then she turned to Kurt. _Kurt, round up everyone, and teleport out of the building. It's about to blow._

No sooner had Nightcrawler vanished with the others, than the building came crashing down. Dazzler and Shadowcat rushed forward and started to shift through the debris, trying to find any sign of one of their best friend or mentors.

XXXXX

Hawk brought down her force field and gently repulsed the debris away from her. Then, she looked around. "Logan?" she called. "Logan!"

The debris shifted slightly a few feet farther ahead. Hawk telekinetically gripped the debris lifted it up- as if she were lifting up a boulder- and tipped it over. Logan was hunched over Storm, who was still knocked out. "Is she alright?" Hawk called, heading over to where they were.

"I think so," Logan replied as she reached him. "I kept her shielded until the debris stopped falling."

"And, is that a good thing?" Hawk asked, crossing her arms teasingly.

"If I hadn't, the debris would've squashed her like a bug!"

Hawk rolled her eyes, ignoring that last comment. "I'm kidding. Look, let me just take a look at her, okay?" She gently placed her hands on Storm's head and slipped inside her mind...

XXXXX

Logan saw Hawk wince a little, and wondered if Storm was in pain, or if this was too much for Hawk. She opened her eyes a few seconds later, shaking her head to clear it. "So?" he asked.

"So?"

Logan knew she was pulling his strings, but went along with it anyway. "So what's goin' on? Is she gonna be alright?"

Hawk exhaled, blowing a strand of hair out of her face, before brushing it aside. "She'll be fine. She's just groggy, and _extremely _exhausted. She's gonna need alot of rest," Hawk smiled gleefully, after she said "rest." "Which means, she can't teach; which means, no classes." She pumped her hands in a little dance move.

Logan quirked an eyebrow. "You're _happy _that she's injured?"

"No..." Hawk said hesitantly, trying to choose her words carefully. "I mean, I'm happy that there aren't any classes, but there are easier ways to get that. Like... mind control. Although, I can't exactly do that yet... but, I should try it sometime-"

Logan shot her a murderous glare.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding," she said, holding her hands up defensively. "Sheesh, you should know by now that I'm very sarcastic."

"Hawk! Logan!" Kitty called.

They looked up to see the rest of the X-squad heading towards them.

XXXXX

After the jet landed, Logan to Storm to the infirmary. Everyone else disembarked and headed off to the locker rooms. "Hey, y'all," Rogue said as the girls came out of the locker room to head to the common room. "Look at what the cat drug in."

"Laura," they girls said, as they came gathered to give Laura a hug, before backing off. Laura Kinney- also called Talon- was one of the new recruits. Rumor was that she had two claws one each hand- one on the index and one on the ring fingers- that were made of adamantium. Emma Frost found her a couple of months ago working as a waitress and disappears after a fight at the club she worked at, only to reappear and help the X-man out at a car accident. She also had Logan's fiery personality, which made Hawk wonder if they were related in some way.

"Hey, guys," Laura replied, "I'm here to see Logan... and talk to about something."

"They're in the infirmary," Hawk said.

"So, the mission was a success?" Rogue asked.

Hawk nodded. "But Storm was 'psychically _examined'_ by someone called the _Red _Queen. In other words she was 'psychically tortured'. "

Rogue, Kitty, Talon, and Dazzler gasped and blanched at her news. "She's going to be alright, though," Hawk assured them. "She just can't teach for awhile; which, on the bright side of things, means no classes."

Rogue, knowing that Hawk liked being more of an optimist than a pessimist, shrugged off the last comment. "Well that's a good thing- despite the way we got it."

The others nodded in agreement.

"Well _this _was a nice chat," Laura said. "Now, can someone _take _me to the infirmary?"

Peter came out of his locker room, and offered to take her there, and the other girls went upstairs and played a game of pool.

XXXXX

Logan sat by Storm's bedside, waiting for her to wake up. There was a knock the door. "Hey, Logan," Peter said, walking in. "Someone stopped by to see you."

Logan turned to see Laura Kinney there. "Hey there, squirt," he said. Laura scowled, but pulled up a chair next to him anyway. Peter left them.

"So what exactly happened?" Laura asked.

Logan shrugged. "You'd have to ask Hawk that question. I don't think I really want to know."

"That brunette chick who's happy about not having classes?"

Logan nodded. "It may not seem like it at first, but she means well. She just has a bit of social awkwardness."

"How on earth would she know? Was she _there _when it happened?"

"She somehow created a psychic-link with Storm. A pretty _strong _one I might add. Whatever pain Storm feels, she'll feel it also."

"I thought that she was a shape-shifter who could also control fire? That's what everyone else says."

Logan snorted. "They were probably just worried Hawk was eavesdropping on 'em. Believe me, she's not you're typical eavesdropper that puts a glass to the closed door."

"Then where _does _she do it?"

Logan pointed upwards. "Air vents."

"Wow," Laura replied.

_Sorry to interrupt guys, but we've got a situation up here, _Hawk said to them telepathically.

"Have you been eavesdropping on us, eavesdropper?" Logan demanded, using one of Storm's little nicknames for her.

_No, _Hawk said irritably, then went all cheery on him. _Anything interesting?_

_What's the situation, Hawk?_

_Okay, okay. Yeesh. There's some strange mutant up here. We've managed to get him out in the yard, but I don't think we can hold him off much longer._

Logan sighed. "Want to finish this later?"

"Sure."

XXXXX

As Angel tried to capture the mutant, he came crashing down. "It's his eyes," she heard him mutter through his comset. "Hawk, he's heading your direction; don't look at him in the eyes. He'll bring out your worst fear."

"Uh... Angel, I don't _have _a fear. I'm not really afraid of anything."

"Don't you hate insects?"

"_Certain _ones. The worst I have is a flying wasp- or something along that family line. That's something to be afraid of, so that's legit- oh, that's what you mean...

"Wait, our _worst _fear?"

"Yeah... what are you thinking?"

"Get everyone to the courtyard. Lure this... Empath... there too, I've got an idea."

"Are you sure it's gonna work?"

"C'mon, Angel, have any of my ideas gone wrong?"

"Want me to remind you what happened last time someone listened to you?"

"Not really," Hawk replied. He was talking about her 'blitzkreig' idea with the Shadow King. Storm had gotten a terrible migraine from that. "Look, this is somethin' completely different."

"Whatever you say... Crystal."

Hawk rolled her eyes. "How many times have I told you _not _to call me, Crystal?"

"Can't help that you look like her."

"Oh, I'll show you what's crystal... perhaps your _wings?"_

"We're all going to the clearing now."

_Smart move, _Hawk thought. "Who's baiting?"

"Wolverine blindfolded."

"This I gotta see," Hawk said, as she telepathically reached out to Midnight Storm...

XXXXX

Midnight Storm was chewing lazily on her hay, when Hawk called her. _Storm, get out here._

_Why?_ Storm asked.

_I need you out here to try something._

Storm did a horse-sigh, then used her teeth to get open the lock on her stall door.

XXXXX

When Hawk got to the clearing in the courtyard, Logan was already there. "Hawk," he said into his com. "I could use your little idea anytime now."

"Okay, Logan, we just need to wait for Midnight-"

There was a sound of hooves.

"Right in schedule," Hawk said, southern accent coming out.

"Alright girl, I need you to do what we do in join-up and circle around that guy, chasing Logan."

_You want me to **bond **with this lunatic?_

"No, just circle him until he passes out or something. It'll be difficult, I know, but I'll help you."

_You owe me!_

XXXXX

Midnight galloped ahead and Hawk made that guy think that Midnight was a shape-shifter. He looked at Midnight, directly in the eyes, and her flight instincts kicked in. Hawk dove into Midnight's mind, and put up mental blocks to keep Empath out, and Midnight circling so that she wouldn't just gallop off. Hawk could tell instantly that this guy was an amateur. He kept twisting around, and around, trying to bring Midnight's fear to life. What he didn't know was, as soon as you look at a horse directly in the eye, you automatically scare them.

After a few minutes, Empath was so dizzy, he collapsed. Hawk nodded to Beast, who shot a tranquilizer dart at him, and Nightcrawler came and teleported him to the infirmary. Hawk went to Midnight and finished what the intruder started. After a couple of laps, Midnight's inner ear seemed to become fixed on her; then she started making a chewing motion after a couple of more laps, and then slowed to a canter, and lowered her head, as if she were bowing to her. Hawk stopped glaring at Storm, and turned away from her, looking down. Almost as if they had rehearsed it, Storm trotted up to her and placed her head on Hawk's shoulder. In reward, Hawk turned around and gently rubbed Storm between the eyes, being careful not look at them.

"Using your empathy on her?" a gruff voice asked behind her. She didn't need to turn around to know who it was.

"No," she replied evenly. "For your information, _Logan, _it's a gentling technique that I've used _many _times on her. Even _before _I knew I was a mutant."

"Didn't look like it to me."

Hawk rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Logan." She walked off toward the stables, Midnight trailed after her, a little closer than normal.


	7. Chapter 6

"It was strange, 'Ro," Logan said. "It looked as if they had rehearsed it."

Storm smiled a little. She had woken up a few minutes ago to find Logan sitting next to her bedside. He had asked her how she felt, and she had responded by telling him that it felt like someone took a sledgehammer and bludgeoned her repeatedly with it. Then she had changed the subject by asking what had happened upstairs, where Logan told her about Hawk's little trick with Midnight. "It's called join-up, Logan. I've seen Hawk do it several times before she goes out for a ride. She's even shown me how to do it a couple of times."

"Oh," Logan said, stunned. "I thought she was using her empathy."

Storm shook her head. "No."

"Have you had any success with it?"

"Not as close as Hawk has, but I've had a little."

"Logan," someone called from the doorway. Storm looked to see Laura there. "Oh, , you're awake."

"Hello, Laura," Storm said. "What brings you back here?"

"I was wondering if I could enroll."

Storm smiled. "Of course you can. Although, you're going to have to talk to the Professor about it. As you can see, I'm sort of bedridden right now."

"I'll take you to him," Logan said, getting up. Then he turned back to Storm. "You need to get some rest."

Storm rolled her eyes. "I will, Logan. But, first could you do me a favor and get Hawk down here for a minute. I need to talk to her about the 'no classes' thing."

"And then you'll get some rest?"

"Yes, Logan," Storm growled, shooting him a warning glare.

"Okay, okay, Logan said backing off.

Logan knew Hawk was either in the stables, one of the common rooms, or her room. He decided to check the stables first, since it happened to be on the same level as the infirmary.

"So," Laura said after a few minutes. "D'you like her?"

The question caught Logan off guard, and he looked at her in surprise. "Who? Hawk? She's alright once you get to know her. A pain in the neck sometimes, but alright."

"No," Laura said, rolling her eyes. "."

"What makes you say that?"

"Oh, c'mon, Logan, even the Hawkgirl notices. Rogue told me she even did that 'sittin' in a tree' song behind your back a couple of times."

"What?"

Laura shrugged. "Just tellin' ya what I heard. So, do you?"

"Maybe," Logan growled. "Or maybe I'm just concerned about a teammate."

Laura laughed. "Yeah, sure you are."

"Have you been talkin' to Hawk?"

Laura shook her head. "Nope. Just Rogue. She also seems to think you're fallin' for the 'goddess'- as she put it."

"Remind me to have a nice chat with her later."

They reached the stables, only to see Danielle Moonstar- Mirage- there. "Hey, Moonstar," Logan called. Danielle turned to Logan. "Where's Hawk?"

"I think she said she'd be in the common room."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

XXXXX

_"We were talking together, I said, 'what's up with this weather?' Don't know whether or not, how sad I just got, was of my own volition. Or if I'm just missing the sun. And tomorrow, I know,will be rainy at best. And the forecast, I know, is that I'll be depressed. But I'll wait outside, hoping that I'll catch sight of the sun. Because on and off,the clouds have fought their control over the sky. And lately the weather has been so Bi-polar and, consequently, so have I. And now I'm sunny with a Highof 75, since You took my heavy heart and made it light. And its funny how you find You enjoy your life, when you're happy to be alive..."_ Hawk was on the couch, waiting for her turn for pool, while reading 'Harry Potter and the goblet of fire', and listening to 'High of 75' by one of her favorite bands, Relient K; in the common room.

"Hawk," Logan called from the doorway. Luckily she had only one earbud in_, _since she bolted up when she heard Logan's voice. "Storm's awake."

"Sweet."

"She wants to see you in the infirmary."

"Why do I get the feeling that she wants to talk about somethin' I said."

"Because she wants to talk to you about your 'no classes' comment earlier."

"You told!" Hawk accused.

"Maybe," Logan smirked.

"Don't bother denying," she said, pointing a finger at him. "If you even try, I'll search your mind."

"You know what happens when you do that."

"It's not like I'm gonna get caught."

_Is that so? _Professor X said telepathically.

_"Stang," _Hawk muttered, glaring at Logan as he continued to smirk at her. "You are so in for it."

"Ready for you any day, Hawk."

"Don't test me."

XXXXX

Logan laughed as Hawk started grumbling about him, then turned to Rogue. "Marie."

Rogue looked up, knowing she was in trouble; but, she didn't know what for. "Yes, Logan?"

Logan motioned for her to come to him. "You and I need to have a little talk..."

XXXXX

Hawk flopped on the couch later that night with Rogue, and started to flip through the television channels. "So, what did Storm want?" Rogue asked.

"To let know that just because she was bedridden, did _not _mean that classes would be canceled. History class will be taken in the infirmary until she's released."

Kitty came in just then."What? You said they were canceled!"

"Kitty, you saw her yourself. Did she _look _like she was going to teach for awhile? No, I don't think so."

"Great," Kitty said, plopping down next to Hawk.

"Don't blame me. Storm was never the type to take it easy."

"That's why she's called Storm," Rogue said.

"So, what did Logan want?" Kitty asked Rogue. Hawk turned to her also.

"He said that I should mind my own business when it comes to his and Storm's relationship."

"You told him about that?"

"No! I knew I'd get that lecture from him if I ever brought it up."

They glared at Hawk from either side of her- Kitty on her left, Rogue on her right. "Hey, don't look at me! I don't about our chats. Whatever happens in this room, stays in this room."

"But you're one of the biggest gossipers in the mansion," Kitty said.

"No, that's Jubilee. The only time I do it, is if it benefits me. This kind of chat doesn't benefit me."

They looked at Rogue. "Who else did you tell?"

"No one," Rogue said. "Wait... I told Talon but- _Laura." _She slapped her head as she realized her mistake.

"That's what you get for telling someone who hasn't been here long," Hawk said.

"Hey, you haven't been here long either."

"So? I've been here longer than Talon."

There was a sudden sound of breaking glass one room down, and then footsteps coming their direction. No one was in that common room, as most of the kids were upstairs. All three girls got up from the couch and saw five women, all dressed in leather stop in front of their room a few feet ahead. _"Great," _Kitty grumbled. "Didn't we just deal with these guys?"

_Students! Professors! Wolverine! _Hawk called to everyone in the mansion. _Sorry to disturb your sleep or whatever activity you're doing, but we've got five intruders on the first floor._

Hawk broke off her contact, and shape-shifted into Mara Jade. She grabbed her iPod from the side table- using her TK- placed one earbud in her ear, and put on "Bouncing off the Ceiling (Upside Down)" by A*Teens.

XXXXX

Wolverine reached the main floor to see Hawk swinging her lightsaber around lazily, but keeping in control of her movements against a six-armed woman; Rogue was fighting a woman who kept on launching dragons of some sorts at her, and Kitty fighting... _Lady Deathstrike? _Wolverine unsheathed his claws and started to attack her, just as Hawk started to give out controlled strikes on the six-armed woman. He realized it was some sort of dance routine- with a lightsaber- and knew he should probably watch it while fighting Deathstrike.

"Remember me?" he asked Deathstrike.

"Logan!" Hawk called, as she jumped over one of the weapons that was coming at her. "There are three more. I think one of them's the Goblin Queen."

"Who's that?" Logan asked as he dodged Deathstrike.

"Storm's torturer," she said, as she slashed at one of the arms.

At the mention of that, Wolverine stabbed Deathstrike- who really charged at Wolverine- through the stomach, and tossed her aside. Hawk finally found a way through the tangle of arms and sliced them off in one rotation.

XXXXX

Rogue was having a lot of trouble with her person. Dragons kept on coming at her from every which way, and it took all of her skill just to avoid them. Suddenly, a lightning bolt struck the woman, distracting her. Next thing she knew, she was being slammed against the far wall.

Rogue turned to see Hawk- still in her Mara Jade form- holding her hand out, as if she were pushing something back. "Thanks," Rogue said.

"No prob."

Hawk shifted back to her normal self, and they raced up the stairs, where they ran into a brunette and a blond. They both smiled sinisterly, and Rogue suddenly got a dazed look in her eyes. "Hawk, where am I?"

"You're in the mansion with me," Hawk replied.

"How can that be when I'm in a mist?"

"Telepaths!" Hawk exclaimed, as she slapped her forehead. "Arg!" Then she turned to Rogue. "Wake up, Rogue." Hawk shot water from her palm at Rogue, which woke her up from the illusion. Then, Hawk placed a mind barrier on her to keep them out of their heads. The intruders didn't seem happy about this.

"We might need Dazzler," Hawk murmured.

"I'll get her," Rogue said, turning to leave.

"Oh, sure, leave _me _with them."

"Hey, you're better with telepaths than I am."

XXXXX

"Two to one," the brunette said. "This should be fun."

"What should be fun?" Hawk asked.

"What's it to you?" the blond retorted.

"I don't know," Hawk replied shrugging. She loved taunting her adversaries. "What's it to you that you're in this mansion?"

Hawk suddenly felt like she was being stabbed; realizing she put her blocks down, she put them up again. "You guys don't have much telepathy, do you?"

"We have plenty of telepathy," the brunette retorted hotly.

"Right, telepathic illusion, and telepathic illusions _with _psychosomatic symptoms. You guys can't even communicate with each other. So, what are you guys doin' here anyway?"

"That none of your business," the blond said.

"Uh, you guys ruined _my _evening; so, it _is _my business... _Regan."_

Regan Wyngarde- Lady Mastermind, the blond- stared at her in shock. She was about to retaliate when someone interrupted her. Luckily, Hawk had tapped into their thoughts, so she was able to hear everything. _Mastermind, Lady Mastermind, stand down. We're leaving. Spiral, get us out of here._

"But we're dealing with one of the brats right now," Lady Mastermind complained.

_I don't care!_

"It's the one you dealt with earlier," Mastermind- Martinique Jason Wyngarde, who was named after her father, the original Mastermind- added.

There was a pause. _Leave her. We'll deal with her later._

_As if, _Hawk thought. And then they all disappeared. Hawk raced to where she had last detected the Goblin Queen's mind, Wolverine's room. She turned on the light, and saw a lock of red hair on the bedside table_. _It didn't take a genius to figure out who's hair it was. "What are you doing in here?" a gruff voice demanded from behind her.

"You keep a lock of Jean Grey's hair on the bedside table?"


	8. Author's Notes and apologies

Okay, guys. Unfortunately, I will not be able to finish this until I get my hands on the 'Sisterhood' comic, as wikipedia is confusing on what actually happened with Psylocke and all. However, the story does not end here, and there will be one more chapter posted soon. Here's a little spoiler for y'all who are disappointed about this. Storm and Logan go out on another date, and this time, they kiss... which leads into X-6.


End file.
